Lovesick
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: Alec keeps to himself and Magnus is outgoing and too into PDA. They do say that opposites attract though. (You and I)
1. Lovesick

_I'm so sorry for not posting lately guys. So very sorry. But look here is a oneshot for one of everyone's favorite lifetime from You and I. Yes, the one where they met online. You can thank _FaithHopeHarmony _for me writing it. Got a PM from her this morning so I thought why not. Anyway here you go. Hope you like it._

There is a blue eyed boy sitting in front of his computer, the rest of the house silent with everyone else out on a Friday night. Not him though. He sees no point in going out and would rather stay home and read a book.

With whom would he go out anyway? His only friends are his siblings and those two are currently both on their own dates.

So there he is. Alone and thinking if he should click that one button.

All he has to do is click yes, but he still hesitates. Knowing that in a long run this just isn't a good idea at all and it might and will backfire later on.

Why is he even on that stupid sight? He should just forget it. This was a bad idea.

However still he couldn't click neither yes nor no.

And as to why he's currently staring at a book chat sight while having a mental battle with himself, the answer is simple.

The blue eyed boy is just so lonely.

He hasn't talked to anyone for days now and he may hate to admit it but he really just wants to talk to someone. Talk about his favorite book if nothing else, but just talk nonetheless.

So with a sigh he finally clicked yes. Posting a request for a chat about a book he just read.

Regretting it right after, if not even before.

He was starting to relax slowly though, as a minute passed, then two and ten. Up to half an hour and there was still nothing.

The boy felt slightly bad but also a lot relived.

Still the bad feeling was forming in the pit of his stomach, because even through all the fear and hesitation he just really wanted to talk to someone. But not even complete strangers want to talk to him it seems.

Just as he slumped in defeat there was a ping followed by a window opening up on his screen, a window with a simple 'Hi' written in it.

Blinking a few times he just stared. Did someone really want to talk to him?

The boys fingers were shaking when he finally moved forward and put them on the keyboard. Glancing at the anonymous message once more before typing in a 'Hi' of his own. Pressing send and hoping for the best.

Hoping he won't regret this in months to come.

A ping sound sounded louder than it should have in an otherwise silent house.

…

**Four months later…**

...

A tall boy stood out among the crowd as he walked towards his locker to get the books for his next class. Which was, to his dismay, history.

He can barely stay awake during it really. It's not his fault though. It's a miracle there are people who actually manage to stay awake while listening to Hodge's monotone voice.

It's like he wants them to fall asleep.

"Hey." A voice whispered into his ear, making him jump at the sudden gesture. Glaring at the gold and green eyes of the doer afterwards.

"Don't do that." The boy warned, turning back around towards his locker all the while. Not even trying to get the hands currently rested on his hips to let go though. Letting his boyfriend back hug him without a word.

If this happened a week ago he would have pushed him away but not anymore.

A week ago the boy was always looking around and swatting his new boyfriend away every time he tried to touch as much as his shoulder.

But then Magnus made him see something, he made him see that no one cares. The other students couldn't care less if they were making out in the middle of the hallway. What they may or may not have done, and Alec may or may not be planning to murder Magnus for it.

Other then Magnus being a little more outgoing though and more into PDA then Alec would like he somehow finds himself not minding it that much after he had a while to get used to it. He may go as far as to say he loves how Magnus would seek him out between classes just to say hi and how he knows that Alec is still a little uncomfortable with it all and sometimes even pushes him off when they're in public but still doesn't get mad or hurt, just kissing him once with a smirk anyway before going on his way with a quick 'see you later'.

That's one more thing. The blue eyed boy can't make himself initiate anything, let alone a kiss, when there are people around watching. But Magnus again doesn't mind, knowing that he just needs to be patient and a little bit longer and Alec will finally be out of his shell enough just enough to be more comfortable with himself and with that Magnus too.

He has to wait just a little bit longer.

Honestly though, Magnus knows he would wait as long as it takes, even years if needed, as long as he gets to keep the slightly shy, oblivious, but secretly sassy blue eyed boy by his side in the end. The boy he met online only to fall in love with through long midnight conversations.

And now that they met for real and he can actually see him, kiss him, he knows he fell hard for sure. Because Magnus knows there is no way he is letting Alec go.

"What do you have next?" Said boy asked, turning around to face Magnus.

"Calculus. But I would much rather have you." Alec couldn't stop the blush warming his cheeks at the seductive whisper, instinctly trying to take a step back but the arms still around him held him put.

Magnus chuckled at the blush, ignoring the rest as he leaned forward and kissed his boyfriends cheek. "See you after school darling?"

"Yea." The blue eyed boy half said and half sighed, not liking at all how fast Magnus's lips disappear from his skin. "See you later."

Trying not to think about it Alec leaned forward and pressed his lips to the others in a sweet kiss that ended way too fast for either of their liking as he quickly pulled away and walked towards his next class with fast steps, cheeks still burning.

And then there was Magnus, completely caught off guard and staring after the tall figure with amusement.

Maybe he doesn't have to wait as much as he thought.

The last class of the day ended slower than the others as both boys ended up smiling throughout them, anticipating the ring of the bell to see each other again.

Yea, they're definitely lovesick.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Hope you guys liked this. And again I'm really sorry for not posting at all lately. I have no excuses but to say that I've been busy with my exo fics and school. That doesn't mean I don't feel like shit for keeping you waiting though._

_Anyway I'll update Where We Left Off and All Fall Down soon. I promise. This time really. But until then leave a review here and tell me what you thought of the oneshot._

_Review my lovelies._


	2. Meeting (Magnus pov)

_Sooooo we're going back on this one. Got a prompt for Magnus's POV on when they first actually met in person and I really don't feel like opening a new story just for that so here it is. _

_Finally done. Hope you like it. _

I wonder if he'll show. The thought kept going through my mind as I stood in front of a overly crowded school with all the students walking in hurriedly so they won't be late for their first class.

While they rushed about though I just stood there by the side and watched them go, every few seconds glancing towards the fence where he finally agreed to meet after weeks of me trying to get him too.

The one who I have been daring for a few months now but never actually saw.

In all honestly I am more than just a little excided over finally meeting him in person. Meeting the one person who managed to make me fall in love through only messages being sent back and forth.

I just really hope he would show.

Though knowing that he was always so reluctant at the idea and worried I won't like who he is, what is just most ridicules thing ever, there was a big chance he will chicken out and I will get home to a message of 'sorry' instead of actually finally seeing his face.

It wasn't such a nice thought but I knew I need to make sure that I'm prepared for the worst.

Really though, why would he ever think I would leave him once I see him is beyond me. I'm definitely going to make him stop thinking so low of himself.

If he shows that is.

Slowly but surely I was getting restless as I waited. The more people came the less of a chance I had.

Not to mention the fact that by now there were only ten minutes before the bell is set to ring.

Even through all the worries my eyes were pulled from the fence when my least and most favorite people came into view.

The Lightwood siblings.

Jace, the annoying blond who is too arrogant for his own good, Isabelle, who was actually quite pretty with her tall lean body and raven black hair. Both of them loving the attention that was on them the second they entered the room.

However even the girls beauty can't compare to the one of her brother. The tallest one in the family, hair black as well but cut in a way that it fell over the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen.

Somewhat ironically though Alec, as everyone called him, wasn't so fond of being in the center of attention like the rest of his family was. Always staying to the side, so unlike the other two.

I found it endearing really.

Most people don't notice him, not even knowing that there is a third sibling to the Lightwood clan.

And really other then the black hair and similar features to his sister you would never guess it.

However, I unlike so many others have noticed the quiet boy. The blue eyes and caring nature was something that made me seek him out in crowds even if I never actually talked to the boy.

I wanted to, but seeing as how he is I decided against it in the end. He wouldn't have liked the attention of dating someone popular like myself.

So I stayed away.

And anyway, I got my own boyfriend to flirt with. The one who is really making this close with now only five minutes left until first class starts.

Moving my attention away from Alec who was separating from his siblings, like he does every morning, I shifted slightly, glancing down at the watch on my wrist and once more to the fence.

Waving off all the people who stopped to talk to me with one of my signature grins and a 'later'. Because really I have better things to do right now.

Like wait.

What I saw next though, left me freeze in surprise. Alec Lightwood, the blue eyed boy I have been following with my eyes for the most part of high school, took small and somewhat hesitant steps towards the exact place I have been staring at.

The fence where we agreed to meet.

He stopped there, looking like he didn't even dare to glance up and just bowed his head down.

Staring at the ground under his feet instead. A small frown on his face.

Seeing it big smile found itself on mine. It seems I get to flirt with Alec after all.

My steps towards him were determined, so unlike how his were. Mind pulling parallels between the boy I've been texting and the one standing before me now. Parallels I really should have noticed before.

"Well I would have said I'm surprised Alexander, but in a way I'm not."

The blue eyes were wide from shock as he looked at me.

And really.

I could get used to those beautiful eyes focused on me just like that.

I want to get used to it.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Kind of short but you get to see more of Magnus's thoughts on Alec. Because really, all we have seen so far from this lifetime are Alec's thought. _

_So yea, hope you liked it and please leave a review below._

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
